Pequeño festejo de boda
by EvaLP
Summary: Clint y Natasha guardaron el secreto. Pero Tony y sus chucherías lo averiguaron. ¡Por Legolas y Natalie Rushman!


Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee o quién sea. Yo los utilizo con el fin de entrener y entretenerme. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Natasha solía tener completo control sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo y sus emociones. Aunque Stark solía retarla cada día, ella salía airosa.

Clint no.

Él podía tener todo bajo control en las misiones. Pero en sus momentos libres, cuando no era un espía y asesino maestro, se permitía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Es por eso que casi mató al idiota, millonario y filántropo cuando este, fiel a su costumbre, penetró los archivos secretos de SHIELD, específicamente en los datos personales de sus agentes, y descubrió que su estado civil era casado. Con Natasha Romanoff.

Para sorpresa el reciente matrimonio, Stark no se lo gritó al mundo. Algo bastante raro, pero ellos, felices de que nadie más se enterara, lo dejaron pasar. Todo tranquilo.

Una semana después, en la Torre Stark, los miembros de Los Vengadores se preguntaban por qué Tony les había dado una bolsa que en su interior contenía un traje de gala. El hombre de hierro les dijo que en unos días irían a una fiesta, que eso debían vestir, que era de la medida de cada uno, y que trajeran de acompañante a quien quisieran, que cuantos más, mejor.

Natasha no recibió ninguna prenda. Tony le dejo una tarjeta con muchos fondos, para comprarse un vestido de gala. Todo le parecía muy sospechoso, así que confrontó a Stark.

En una de sus pantallas holográficas, señaló a una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro, tenía ojos claros y sonreía, llevaba puesto un delantal blanco.

- Esa es Elizabeth Ross, mi querida Natalie.

Ella recordó ese nombre. Era la amiga del Dr. Banner.

- Brucie la extraña, y no se han visto en mucho tiempo. Así que organicé una fiesta, y allí será el reencuentro.

- "El otro tipo" te aplastara, Stark. – advirtió, pero dudaba que a él le importara.

- O me lo agradecerá.

- Será todo un circo – murmuró yéndose.

Entonces compró un sencillo vestido rojo.

Todo el mundo se había ido a buscar a sus acompañantes. Excepto Steve, que no tenía.

Tony voló a Washington para ir en busca de Pepper, Thor a Nuevo México para traer a Jane y su amiga Darcy, a Bruce no se lo vio por ningún lado. Natasha supuso que sabía de qué iba toda la fiesta y había huido. Así que en la Torre Stark quedaban Clint y ella.

Y Steve.

Recibieron un mensaje de Stark diciéndole que todo estaba listo, que podían dejarse caer.

- Me siento estúpido.

Natasha miró a su pareja. A ella le pareció que el esmoquin realzaba su atractivo.

- Te ves bien.

El auto, conducido por un chofer contratado, arrancó.

La fiesta se escuchaba animada, o eso se oía, pensó Natasha por la música y los murmullos que se oían desde el hall de recibimiento. En ese momento se encontraban tomados de las manos, así que se soltaron, y entraron.

En el momento que pusieron un pie dentro del salón, la música se detuvo, todo el mundo se giró para mirar hacia la entrada, y comenzaron a aplaudir.

Ambos lo comprendieron, esa fiesta no era para Bruce y su amiga – quienes, por cierto, se encontraban presentes – sino para ellos. Por eso Stark – el que con más entusiasmo aplaudía – se lo había guardado. Para hacer un circo de ello.

Por primera vez, Natasha no supo cómo reaccionar. Al igual que Clint a su lado. Pero él se recompuso. Ella vio esa determinación de matar en su rostro. Lo retuvo agarrándole por un brazo. No podían matar a Stark.

Con pesar, ambos vieron que todos sus invitados eran compañeros de trabajo, y algunos amigos de ellos. El director Fury se encontraba también, con un traje completamente negro, fiel a su estilo. La subdirectora Hill también, vistiendo un vestido azul eléctrico, su característico rodete estaba ausente, reemplazado por el cabello medio recogido.

Clint asumió que, además de Stark, Fury también sabía de qué iba todo esto. Por supuesto, al jefe también le gustaba bromear en sus ratos libres.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – susurró él a su esposa.

- Disfruta, esta es nuestra fiesta. – Natasha miró a todos los invitados, sonrió.

Tony supo que pagaría muy caro este atrevimiento. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría.

Clint también sonrió, aunque no tanto como la mujer a su izquierda. Incluso sonriendo, su rostro estaba serio.

Conocieron personalmente a muchas personas de las que habían leído en los informes. Jane Foster, la astrofísica y novia de Thor, Darcy Lewis la amiga de estos. Eric Selvig también se encontraba presente. Bruce le presentó formalmente a Betty Ross, su nuevamente novia. Coulson y su novia, una chelista llamada Sandra. Tony y Pepper se acercaron a felicitarlos. Aceptaron los buenos deseos de la mujer, y Clint apretó demasiado la mano de Stark al estrechársela.

El anfitrión – Tony – instó a todos a sentarse y disfrutar la comida. Clint y Natasha tuvieron la suerte de tener una mesa – la principal – para ellos solos.

- Esta vez se ha pasado, Nat. Se ha pasado demasiado. – dijo al tener la oportunidad de hablar sin nadie cerca.

- Lo sé – corroboró. Le acarició el brazo, para tranquilizarle. Ya no tenía reparos en esas pequeñas demostraciones, todo el mundo sabía que estaban casados. Aunque ese papel era algo simbólico, ese matrimonio significaba que se pertenecían el uno al otro, a nadie más. – Pero está hecho. Solo disfrútalo, ¿sí? Luego ajustaremos cuentas.

Clint la miró. Ella parecía a gusto.

Su ceremonia de bodas había sido en el registro civil, había durado diez minutos, y de testigos habían tomado a Fury y a Coulson. Luego volvieron al trabajo.

Él no era una persona exclusivamente denominada sentimental, y Natasha tampoco. Pero ambos reconocieron que esto era lo más cercano a un festejo de boda, rodeados de gente de confianza, algunos a los que incluso podrían considerar amigos. ¿Qué había de malo en ellos? Nada.

- Es nuestra fiesta, nuestra, y si lo hizo para jodernos o no, vamos a joder a Stark haciéndole ver que no nos afecta, y luego podrás clavarle una flecha en el trasero.

- La comida es deliciosa – reconoció Clint.

Natasha sonrió.

En medio de la cena, Tony se levantó, la orquesta paró de tocar, y el millonario habló.

- Quiero proponer un brindis, por Legolas y a quien conocí como Natalie Rushman, la asistente de Pepper, que además era supermodelo… Tenía unas fotos en lencería que fácilmente se pueden encontrar en google… - Pepper, sentada a su lado, le pellizco – Lo siento, lo que quiero decir es que todos sospechábamos que algo se traían en manos, y aquí los tienen, casados, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Yo creí que en SHIELD tenían prohibido casarse…

- Tony – le advirtió Pepper.

- ¡Por Legolas y la Agente Romanoff! Porque sigan juntos, y pateando traseros por el resto de su vida.

Las personas rieron y levantaron sus copas con champagne caro.

- Dios, Natasha, no creo que pueda aguantar esto. – dijo bebiéndose toda una copa de un trago.

- No podemos matarlo – le advirtió medio enserio, medio en broma. – El director Fury nos suspendería.

El siguiente en proponer un brindis fue Thor.

- Desde Asgard, deseamos una larga vida a estos grandes guerreros. Solemos hacer grandes banquetes en su honor, no como esto… - miró a los platos en la mesa, Jane carraspeó – En Asgard, los festejos duran tres noches. Hay batallas, carreras. Montamos a nobles corceles y el ganador nombra a una doncella como la mujer más bella. Mi buen amigo Volstagg es el que más disfruta estos banquetes, la comida es deliciosa…

- Thor, ve al punto – le dijo Jane, mientras le lanzaba una furibunda mirada a su amiga Darcy quien estaba grabando con su teléfono celular.

- En nombre de mi pueblo, del Padre de Todo, y mío, ¡les deseo toda una vida de felicidad! – tiró al suelo su copa.

Desconcertados, los invitados, lentamente levantaron sus copas.

- Esperaba algo más de él – comentó Clint.

Coulson fue el que hizo un brindis, y fue decente.

- Brindo por Natasha y Clint. Quienes se encontraron cuando más se necesitaban, aprendieron juntos, se apoyaron mutuamente, y estuvieron el uno al lado del otro sin importar los obstáculos. Son un ejemplo del compañerismo. Por Natasha y Clint – volvió a decir, y todos brindaron con él.

Hasta le aplaudieron.

Luego llegó el baile.

Una mujer joven y un hombre de mediana edad subieron al escenario, este último llevaba una guitarra eléctrica.

La mujer invitó a todos a bailar, y comenzó a cantar. Tenía una voz potente, versionaba la clásica canción "I put a spell on you".

- No sé si Stark mandó a cantar esta canción a propósito, pero junto con la comida, es el mejor acierto de toda la noche. – le decía él a ella en el oído mientras se mecían al ritmo de la música.

-El mejor acierto que ha tenido para hoy es tu traje. – sentenció Natasha.

Tienes permiso de quitármelo.

- Ya lo creo que sí. – contestó a su oído también, con una sonrisa imperceptible en los labios.

A Thor no le gustaba la manera en que bailaban los midgarianos, se abrazaban, o se tomaban de las manos y se movían de un lado a otro sin gracia. En Asgard, cada música tenía su coreografía, se tomaban de la mano, saltaban, hacían puentes, cambiaban de pareja momentáneamente, saltaban nuevamente, aplaudían. Era más divertido. Pero bailar con Jane era diferente, porque la podía abrazar, tomarle de las manos, y tenerla contra su pecho, por primera vez le vio gracia al baile de la Tierra.

- Esa es una canción muy bonita – comentó Tony a Pepper mientras bailaban.

- Lo sé. La cantante es muy buena.

- Pero yo he preparado algo mejor.

- Oh no, Tony…

La pelirroja quiso preguntarle qué locura iba hacer, pero la canción terminó y él se separó de ella para subir al escenario.

- Hola a todos… otra vez. Bueno, Natasha y Barton, le tengo una sorpresa. Quiero creer que no tienen una canción, así que ¡esa será su canción!

Un grupo de hombres subieron. Los instrumentos musicales ya estaban en el escenario, así ellos solo empezaron a tocar.

- Damas y caballeros, ¡esto es "Candy Shop"!

Pepper quería morir. Matar a Tony primero, y luego morir de la vergüenza. Aquella era la canción más sexual del mundo. Lenta, pero completamente sexual. El cantante, un hombre rubio, lo cantaba haciendo gestos y todo. Se bajó del escenario con micrófono en mano.

Clint hacía un esfuerzo para bailar, pero no podía. No quería. No bailaría esa ridícula canción. Miró hacia su alrededor, no era el único que no se movía. Thor y Jane estaba parados, pero quietos, el semidios lucía desconcertado – al igual que el capi sentado en la mesa – mientras que ella muy incómoda. Coulson y su pareja charlaban en medio de la pista, Bruce y Betty bailaban, aunque riéndose. Clint divisó al director Fury carcajeándose en su mesa, y en otra, a Maria Hill indignada.

El cantante le cantó a Natasha el estribillo:

- ¡Fucking give it to me baby nice and slow…!

Él se tensó, como siguiera por ese camino ese tipo ridículo, le iba a romper la mandíbula de un golpe y no volvería a cantar en su vida…

Luego se acercó más a otra pareja, que Clint reconoció cómo agentes de tercera edad activos. Les cantó a ellos, e incluso le bailó a la mujer.

I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping  
Dripping wet with sweat man it's on and popping

El señor se veía como mínimo, enojado.

El que más disfrutaba del espectáculo era Stark, por supuesto. Clint ya estaba planeando devolverle todo estos favores cuando vio lo furiosa que se encontraba Pepper Potts y se dio cuenta de que no sería necesario.

- Esta es la interpretación más intensa que he visto – dijo ella con la mirada hacía el cantante, que ese momento estaba en la mesa de Hill y le bailaba a ella. Solo podían verle la espalda al hombre, pero dedujeron que la agente estaría completamente horrorizada.

Luego de ese… peculiar show, la noche fue más tranquila. Canciones normales, bailes tranquilos. La velada terminó bien, y Clint no pudo estar más feliz por ello. Era el que más ganas de irse tenía.

Natasha era la de la cortesía, agradeció todo a Pepper, quien seguro se había hecho cargo de todo lo bueno mientras él charlaba con sus compañeros.

- Me la he pasado bien – admitió Bruce. – Quiero decir, nuestro buen amigo de hojalata nos ha proporcionado toda la diversión – levantó su copa de jugo hacía él que se encontraba al lado de su novia hablando con Natasha, Tony hizo un amago de venir junto a ellos, pero Pepper le agarró fuertemente de un brazo y lo retuvo, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada llena de reproches.

- Todo estaba bien hasta esa horrible canción. No puedo creer que se digan tantas cosas fueran de lugar hoy en día.

- Acostúmbrate – le contestó Clint a Steve. Se descubrió a sí mismo no tan enojado por aquello ni por nada.

- Yo no lo he entendido.

Los tres hombres rodaron los ojos, y se preguntaron si debían explicarle al inocente de Thor el significado de la canción.

* * *

Hola a todos, y espero tener una bienvenida a este fandom con este intento de... algo. Salió de repente y aquí está, recién salido del horno.

Aquí está el vestido con el que imaginé a Natasha: tendencias moda yestilo. . ar/2012/07/vestidos -de-fiesta-l argos- (ultimo vestido, rojo. Sin espacios, claro) y aquí el video de la presentación del cantante y la canción: watch?v= b3Tz5 M_gM9I

Son casi las 2 am en Argentina, así quenos leemos luego.

**Eva**


End file.
